Domestic Abuse
by sharingstories2
Summary: This story contains scenes of Abuse, physical mental and emotional. Scenes of graphic violence and Domestic Abuse. This is also a trigger story for references at attempted suicide.
1. Her name is Mabel

She wasn't sure when it first happened, maybe when she told him she was going to hang out with her friends instead of him. Maybe it was when she didn't make everything perfect, like he asked. All she knew was that she had to keep it a secret, if anyone found out then they would get hurt to and that was one thing she would not allow.

She had met Shawn when she was fourteen, he was sixteen months older than her so everyone had regarded their relationship with suspicion. Yet Shawn had won all of their approvals with how mature he was with her, how he let her grow slowly and didn't make her act older. Maybe that's why, the first beating wasn't so bad, or in comparison at least. It was a single slap to her cheek, she had looked at him in upset and burst in to tears, he held her in his arms mumbling apologies. Now he just hit her and said it was all her fault. At first she didn't want to believe it, why would she? Everyone loved her at the Shack, or she thought they did but even her faith in that was slowly dwindling. She was beginning to think that she was just kept around for the laughs.

Most people would tell her to leave but how could she? The man she loved was a snake. He used his fists and words to penetrate her and then drew her in with sweet nothings. She knew that this behaviour was controlling but there were times in the darkness that light got through. He would occasionally take her out and shower her with affection before coming home to her hell and hurting her.

So you're probably wondering who this girl is, the girl whose mind has been manipulated into thinking that he was the best she would ever get.

Her name is Mabel Pines and she is a victim of domestic abuse.


	2. Part 1

The day wasn't all too bad, she had already told him that her brother was taking her out and thankfully he said nothing and let her go. The day was actually quite pleasurable, most of her bruises had healed so she felt energetic and she had spent the day acting like the seventeen year old she was. She was thankful she got to spend some time with her brother, between her relationship and his internship at the history museum they hardly saw each other.  
"Hey Mabel?" Dipper asked. Mabel looked at him sweetly  
"It's getting kinda late, we should probably head back." Mabel nodded, it was past eleven and they had ten minutes to get across town.

When the managed to get to the Shack Grunkle Stan was waiting for them.  
"See you finally got home then?" he said. They nodded  
"Did you con anyone out of their money?" Mabel laughed  
"No Grunkle Stan" the old man sighed.  
"Oh how my heart aches in disappointment." The twins rolled their eyes and went inside, Mabel had already fallen asleep before her head it the pillow.

The next morning she woke up to a string of texts from Shawn, she froze. He was completely pissed that she hadn't rang him when she got in. Grabbing her clothes she shouted to Stan that she was going out.

When she got to Shawn's house she found him stood outside  
"Get inside" he growled, she bowed her head and ran into the home. When he followed she turned to him.  
"Well?" he asked, tapping his foot. She gulped  
"I'm really sorry, it's just I got in and fell asleep and forgot. It won't happen again, I promise." He raised his hand and she flinched, waiting for the hit. The hit never came, when she looked up she saw him grinning at her.  
"You really think I would hit you over something so trivial?" he then patted her cheek, his smoky breath making her scrunch her nose.  
"If I was, you should take it like a man, now be a good little girlfriend and go make your beloved boyfriend a drink" she wanted to argue that she wasn't a man and therefore 'couldn't take the pain like a man' but did as he asked anyway.

Later that night she was laid awake in his bed after he once again forced her to have sex with him. She contemplated telling someone that her boyfriend was in affect raping her but couldn't. She knew what people would say, he was her boyfriend so it wasn't rape. They would say she wanted it but regretted it and was now classing it as rape, she couldn't win. Silently she got up and began to get dressed. She felt a hand snake around her waist  
"Stay" he commanded. She turned to him  
"I can't… Grunkle Stan will get suspicious"  
"You're seventeen now, even if he knew what we were doing it's perfectly legal" she wanted to say that rape isn't Legal but held her tongue. Instead she kissed him on the lips, grimacing internally.  
"Maybe, maybe not but I do have to get home, I have to make sure that he's had his meds and not killed his brother" the man smiled.  
"I suppose I can let you go" he said, as if she really needed his permission. Well she did but she shouldn't. Rather than argue it out with him she grabbed her clothes and threw them on before grabbing her things and running out the house. She stopped in the forest to fix her appearance and walked home.

Maybe one day she would build up the courage to tell her abuser that he was wrong but alas, that was just wishful thinking.


	3. Part 2

She didn't even know what had caused the beating today, she had done everything he had asked. Everything, she had washed all his clothes, fed him and catered to his every need. Every Need. She had waitered on his friends who were all watching the football match, she had bought those beers with the fake I.D they gave her. So she really couldn't fathom why he was attempting to strangle her.  
"No one will ever love you, you are worthless and only good for your body" huh. He had a point. She knew she wasn't worth much but to here that he only wanted her for sex was pretty soul destroying. When he let her go she gasped for air  
"If you EVER flirt with my friends again I swear to god I will kill you" she nodded, confused. When had she flirted with his friends? She hated his friends. The only person she liked that had been introduced to her by Shawn was his little brother. She never really saw the thirteen year old, he lived in Seattle with his parents.

Mabel just nodded to the man and promised never to do it again.  
"Good, now go clean up. You're only here for my amusement remember that" she heard him loud and clear. He would kill her if she didn't do what he asked.

When Mabel was finished looking presentable he went outside to find him passed out on the couch, thanking her lucky stars she went out and walked back to the shack, her sweater pulled up to her chin to conceal her bruises.

If she was lucky no one would notice, alas she was never really lucky as Dipper saw right through her lies.  
"So Mabel… how's Shawn?" she stiffened.  
"Oh yeah… he's uh good" she mumbled. Dipper smirked and held up her phone  
"If he's so good, why the hell is he sending you death threats?" she stiffened when she saw the texts. This was not good, not good at all.  
"I pissed him off, he's just angry. To be honest he should be I uh kinda maybe broke his Xbox" Dipper didn't seem convinced.  
"Okay… I'll buy it this time but next time you won't be so lucky" she breathed a sigh of relief  
"There won't be next time." She would make sure she hid her phone next time, Dipper smiled and left. Mabel sat down, nursing her neck and sending at least a few hundred apologetic texts before laying down and falling into sweet oblivion.

For the next few week Mabel was on guard, Dipper had become suspicious. He had insisted on taking her to Shawn's himself and spending some time with his sister's boyfriend. This had in turn made him more aggressive with Mabel, tricking her into thinking that this was all her fault in if she was just _normal_ he wouldn't have to beat the weird out of her. The only thing was the beatings were making her sick and dizzy, she was becoming lethargic and blood was coming out faster than before. Maybe people were right, she was weird. Maybe she should just end everything. She had tried to once before but that had only succeeded in getting Shawn mad because only he could hurt her, minus that he called her disgusting. Maybe she was… maybe she should screw the consequences and jump off a bridge or something.


	4. Part 3

As it turns out trying to do something that harms you leads your equally abusive partner to get mad. The sad part is he wasn't mad because he could lose her, he was mad because her death would make him a suspect and making him a suspect was unacceptable and how dare she do something so utterly childish?. She just sat there, emotionless as he beat her. She didn't even react as he got a metal can opener and wacked her over the head with it. What was the point in emotions? All it did was make already sad things hurt even more. She knew she was going to die, this was going to be the one beating that killed her. As she lay on the floor, welcoming the dark she thought of her family. Dipper would be distraught, blaming himself and most likely searching for the person who killed her. Grunkle Stan would completely shut everyone out, he pretended not to care but even a blind man can see how much he loves his great niece and nephew. He may still have Dipper but Mabel was the light in his life and without her he'll fade to darkness. Her parents will slowly drift apart and Soos will just be like a lost puppy whilst Wendy will turn into an angry rebellious twenty year old. Wendy was like Mabel's cool older sister. How would they all cope without her?

Mabel suddenly got a burst of strength when Shawn said.  
"With you gone I can get to Dipper, Man he'll be so easy to break. Then your grunkle, kinda name is that anyway?" she stood up, swaying slightly.  
" You. Will . Not. Touch. My. Family " she growled. Shawn laughed.  
"So the little bitch finally grew a backbone!" she stood her ground, her entire body dying slowly.  
"I'm serious do what you want to me but leave them out of it!" Shawn grinned  
"Maybe I can go find your dear twin and show him how a real man acts" he said before turning to do just that. Mabel saw red, this man was truly a sociopath. She grabbed the first thing she could reach, which just so happened to be a glass and smashed it over his head. He reached for her but she kneed him in his privates  
"I told you to leave them alone!" she screamed. Shawn grabbed her and shoved her down to the floor, hitting her repeatedly in the face.  
"You bitch!" she felt her nose crack, blood trickled down her face and she began coughing. He kicked her repeatedly in the stomach. When he stopped she groaned and got steadily to her feet, coughing up sick and blood on the carpet. She saw blood trickle down his head, mixing with his blonde hair and smirked. Served him right. When his back was turned she knew she had had to escape. She grabbed a metal golf club and with all her strength she aimed a blow to his ribs before dropping it and running into the woods. She stumbled around tree roots, trying to find a place to hide as she pulled out her phone which was now smashed. She still managed to dial Dipper.  
"D-dipp-per h-id-de" and then she collapsed to the floor.


	5. Part 4

When she woke up she was in a hospital. She was in a private room, a single chair was sat next to her, containing her dear Brother. When Dipper saw she was awake he squeaked and pressed the button for the nurse. The nurse hurried in, a slightly worried expression on her face.  
"Miss Pines, can you hear me? Blink once for yes and twice for no" she blinked once. The nurse nodded and scribbled something down.  
"Miss Pines you're in the hospital okay?" Mabel wanted to slap her, she wasn't an invalid. The nurse began checking Mabel's stats.  
"Mabel, we had to put a tube down your throat to help you breath okay? One of your lungs collapsed and we had to help you breath. I'm going to go find the doctor and see if we can remove it okay?" Mabel stuck her thumbs up as the nurse left. When she left Mabel got a good look at Dipper, he looked tired and ragged, his clothes were dishevelled and he had deep bags under his eyes. He gave her a tired smile  
"The nurse said you wouldn't be in any pain, are you?" she blinked twice for no. It was strange, she felt nothing. She supposed they had drugged her up but it could also be due to the fact that her beatings gave her a higher pain tolerance. The nurse came back before Dipper could ask any more questions.

A few hours later the doctor took out the tube and handed her a glass of water, the doctor said she was lucky but didn't give her a list of her injuries. Instead he told her to rest. So rest she did, for the next week she spent most of the time asleep and when she was awake she talked to Grunkle Stan and Dipper, whom thankfully avoided the topic of why she was here. She had half expected Shawn to turn up but she was thankful he hadn't, the hospital was better without him.

She may have spoken to soon because when she woke up again it was to her brother and boyfriend glaring at each other.  
"Why the hell am I not allowed to see her?" Shawn growled. Dipper clenched his fists  
"You just can't, this is a family matter!" she wanted to stop it but her voice was still raspy and she didn't have the strength.  
"I'm her boyfriend!"  
"Who will be escorted out of the hospital if you don't calm down!" a third voice said. Shawn grumbled but did as the man asked. The man then turned to Dipper  
"Mr Pines, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside, I have somethings to discuss with your sister and your presence will not help"  
"Is she okay?" Dipper asked  
"You should ask Miss Pines but please leave" Dipper did what the doctor asked when Mabel told him it was fine to go.

She knew why he wanted to talk to her, they had to have known by now. Nether the less as the doctor sat down next to her she put on her best poker face.  
"Miss pines there is significant amount of trauma happening to your body right now. When we brought you in you had a punctured lung, a few flesh wounds, a mild concussion, a broken rib, sprained ankle and an onset of hypothermia" Mabel didn't say anything, letting the doctor continue.  
"However upon farther inspection we found the reason why you had lost a lot of blood… miss pines were you aware you were pregnant?" Mabel paled.  
"But… we used protection" she whimpered  
"No protection is a hundred percent affective… unfortunately Miss Pines you had a miscarriage. I'm sorry to inform you but you have lost the baby."  
A silence fell across the room, Mabel didn't really know how to feel, on one hand she had lost the chance to bring another beautiful life into the world, on the other was it really right to bring a baby into a toxic relationship?. The doctor leant back.  
"Miss Pines… how would you view your relationship with your boyfriend?" Mabel froze, crap. She shrugged  
"I uh... what?" the doctor frowned.  
"Would you few him as a more dominant boyfriend… maybe bordering on the side of controlling?" Mabel shook her head  
"I know what you're thinking but he didn't rape me!" the doctor looked down.  
"I never asked that Miss…. The only reason I am asking is because I found multiple bruises, bones that haven't properly healed. When we examined you we found traces of sexual assault, there was a stab wound that was healing just below your ribs. We found traces of things that can only have been done by you with the intent to harm yourself. Upon discovering this we approached your family who have mentioned you have become more withdrawn and spent a lot of time with your boyfriend and when you came back you were always acting in your brothers words 'shifty." Mabel began panicking, if Shawn found out that they knew he would kill her. She looked at the doctor in panic  
"He didn't do anything I swear, please I was just stupid, and he was just making me behave. He never meant to hurt me!" The doctor sighed and stood up  
"If you insist but due to the fact you have a stab wound I am compelled by law to inform the police, they will be here shortly" he then turned to leave, leaving behind a distraught Mabel for the nurses to deal with.


	6. Part 5

When the police came Mabel tried to make up every excuse she could but they knew, the game was over.

She didn't want to see anyone so whenever anyone except the nurses came in she pretended to be asleep, which was good considering she got too hear Shawn be dragged away by hotel security.

It was dark when Dipper entered her hotel room, he sat down next to her bed and she pretended to be sleeping.  
"I'm sorry Mabel" Mabel's shuffled a little, what was he sorry for?  
"I'm sorry I never noticed, the doctor told us of his suspicions and we figured out the rest, I'm sorry about the baby. I know you told him not to tell anyone but I overheard him telling the police, I had to stop Grunkle Stan from killing Shawn when he heard that." She could hear Dipper gulp loudly.  
"He's… well I think Grunkle Stan broke, he stopped conning people. He said what was the point when you pulled of the biggest con of all, the con of hiding. He said he loves you despite the fact that you kept all this to yourself, you need to speak to him soon. He misses you." She felt a traitorous tear burn her face as it fell.  
"Soos has set up a rotation, every few hours people rotate around your room so Shawn can't get in. He hasn't been arrested yet since you won't say anything but I guess I get it, the fear of retribution right?." Mabel felt herself silently agreeing, the retribution was far greater than any lie she told.

Dipper felt his heart constrict  
"Wendy punched Shawn in the face when he turned up at the shack. I found it pretty hot but I'd give up any chance I ever had with Wendy to reverse time so you'd never have to go through that again" Mabel almost said something. Dipper himself felt tears rolling down his face.  
"As for me… I'm dying Mabel… I thought we were the mystery twins, we're meant to solve mysteries not create them. This… this is one mystery I cannot figure out, I want to believe that all this is a lie, not because I don't believe you, I do it's just that… your my sister and best friend and I can't imagine you hurting. It hurts to know that I'm supposed to be the one that chases away all the boyfriends and the one I let in an accepted turned out to be well a complete and utter moron. I mean if he chose to hurt you instead of seeing how amazing you are he had to be. I'm sorry I failed you Mabel…" the younger by five minutes twin then turned to leave.

Mabel burst into tears  
"You didn't fail me" she sobbed, Dipper turned around in shock.  
"Mabel!" and then he ran up to her bed and pulled her into a big hug. Mabel didn't care that he was possibly aggravating her injuries, she just wanted to fail safe.  
"I...i f-failed my se-e-l-lf I didn't tell anyone and let him do that stuff to me… i-I crao Dipper i-i-I l-lo-s-t a ch-child and feel noth-th-thing" sobs wracked her body and Dipper just held her. He was going to kill Shawn, he was going to kill him with his own bare hands and watch as the life left his eyes.

When Mabel calmed down he looked her in the eye.  
"Now you listen here, you did not fail. You did what you thought was best in a no win situation. As for the baby… I may sound cruel but that child will be in a better place now. If that child was born he would be subject to the same stuff you went through. Did you really want that for your child?" Mabel shook her head.  
"Good and on another note you are an amazing person who does not deserve any of this, you're a shooting star Mabel and Shooting stars always shine the brightest." Mabel smiled.  
"Bro-bro?" She asked. Dipper smiled at the ever familiar nickname.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I'm ready to call the police now"


	7. Part 6

After the police took her statement she was subjected to a rape kit and mandated therapy. She shouldn't complain, this was her bright idea after all. Yet she couldn't help but feel that this was all too much, the doctor had said that she had to stay in hospital since they still had to run some tests, he had said that it was probably the safest place for her ask well. Despite this he said that she could leave the hospital grounds for a few hours, her family had tried to take her out but she had eventually stopped going, They only phyco-analysed her.

So maybe that's she was surprised when Wendy said that she had to get up and come for a walk. With the tone in Wendy's voice, she didn't argue. So she got her clothes, signed out for the day and followed Wendy to the car. Wendy took her to a field, she was surprised to find Soos there but even more surprised to find her beloved pig.  
"Waddles!" she yelled in delight. The pig ran forward and Mabel picked it up and swung it around  
"Oh I missed you!." Due to Shawn's insistence she had given Waddles to Soos last year, everyone had asked her why, she just said that she hadn't the time to care for her beloved pig and it wasn't fair on him.

She sat on the field with Soos as Wendy went to a nearby shop to get drinks.  
"Hey Mabel?" she hummed. Soos squirmed slightly  
"Is there anything you wannna talk about, maybe that's not Shawn related?" Mabel looked up at the man child.  
"You don't wannna know about him?" Soos shook his hand.  
"Look I know I act like I giant kid but your situation is…. Well serious dude and, well its part of mine and Wendy's plan. We wanted to see you and make sure you were okay but we also figured that you have to constantly talk about it and well… we wanted to give you a break." Mabel smiled, finally someone understood that she was feeling trapped.  
"I uh… I don't really know. Pretty much everything that's happened in my life has to do with him, why don't you tell my about you?" and that's how Soos got onto the topic of someone trying to rob her Grunkle Stan. Mabel burst out laughing and that's how Wendy found her five minutes later, gasping her stomach, laughing. She smiled and sat down.

They spent the next three hours talking about trivial things and playing games. Unfortunately when the two adults took Mabel back they found her Grunkle stood there tapping his foot.  
"Do you understand how worried I was when the hospital rang and said two people had signed her out!" the two employees stood there in silent shame. Grunkle Stan began yelling at them until he heard a sound he hadn't heard in a while. Mabel laughing. When she saw her Grunkle she pulled him into a hug.  
"Grunkle Stan I had the best day ever, Soos brought Waddles and all four of us including Wendy spent the day playing games. She told me the story of the guy that tried to rob you, my god I never laughed so hard. Then before we came here I got cotton candy, I've not had cotton candy in ages Grunkle Stan. Oh, oh next time you take me out can we get cotton candy oh and maybe hotdogs?." Stan felt his anger fade at the excitement in his great nieces voice, it seemed like his employees had finally brought her back. he looked at them  
"Thank you" he said gratefully before Mabel dragged him to her hotel room after shouting a goodbye to Wendy and Soos. It looked like the two had finally found a dent in her armour, maybe the Mabel they knew would shine through once again.


	8. Part 7

When Mabel was finally released from the hospital she had to talk to the doctor beforehand.  
"Well miss pines you have made an extraordinary recovery." She nodded  
"Your ribs are healing nicely, the punctured lung has now been inflates, most of your flesh wound have healed so you barely have a scar, you no longer have a concussion. You should be able to walk without crutches now but I have assigned you some just in case. The only problem we have now is your mental health but as you are aware you still have to see a councillor, Mr Waitright has said he has talked to you about help regarding you mental health."

She nodded again. The doctor clapped his hands and smiled  
"Right well you still need to come in once a week so we can check everything is working alright but other than that you are free to go" she nodded and muttered a thanks to the doctor before joining Stan in his car, riding home whilst blasting teen pop from his radio.

When they got to the Shack Dipper was sat outside  
"Mabel!" he exclaimed, Mabel smiled and hugged her brother  
"Hey bro-bro" the younger twin's grin grew  
"I'm glad you're out, the shack is too quiet and bland without you" Mabel laughed  
"Guess I'll have to get the sequences then?" Dipper nodded mutely as the three walked inside.

Mabel gasped, inside was Grunkle Ford, Wendy, Soos, Waddles and a variety of her favourite foods. She hugged everyone and asked  
"Who organised this?" everyone pointed to Grunkle Stan who turned red.  
"Yeah well… uh I figured you deserved it but uh… don't get used to it" she hugged him again.  
"I love you Grunkle Stan"  
"I uh love you too kid… now what you all staring at, there's perfectly good food here dig in!" everyone laughed at the affection Grunkle San was displaying for Mabel and started piling up food. It was the first time in a while genuinely enjoyed herself, that she wasn't faking enjoyment for the sake of another.

The night raged on and Mabel began to tire, she bid everyone good night and went upstairs to sleep, her beloved pig standing guard. For the first time she fell asleep with the intention of waking up to see what tomorrow held.

Unfortunately tomorrow held her father screaming at her Grunkle in the early hours of the morning.  
"You filled her head with fantasies." Mabel walked downstairs, trying to keep quiet, pulling her cardigan around her as she went. She sat on the landing, watching as her Father and Stan argued. Dipper was stood off to the side, trying to calm down whilst her mother just looked drained. She wondered why they were arguing.  
"Maybe we should ask her, MABEL" her father screamed, she jumped up and wacked her head on the banister, groaning she rubbed her head and walked downstairs.  
"What?" she asked. Her father sighed  
"What's with accusations? They are obviously fake, rape? How can your boyfriend rape you and looking at you I can barely see a scratch." Mabel felt her heart stopped, her own father didn't believe her. When she didn't answer he grabbed her wrist.  
"Come on, we're going home. Obviously Uncle Stan has filled your hand with fantasies!" she pulled her wrist from his grasp.  
"No" she said, the word stopped him in his tracks.  
"Mabel, honey you have to understand-" Mabel scoffed.  
"No dad you have to understand, none of this is made up, it's real. I know you may want to believe it isn't but it is okay? Do you know what it's like to be grateful to get home every night, some night he wouldn't let me leave, he wouldn't let me leave because he wanted to have me in bed with him. You say he's my boyfriend so it wasn't rape but I said no dad, I didn't want to sleep with him. We did several rape kits to prove so. Do you know what it's like to wake up every morning in fear, I used to look at my phone and there would be at least a half dozen death threats for something as stupid as not texting before I went to sleep." She had tears running down her face at this point.  
"He controlled what I wore and eat. 'You're getting to chubby Mabel maybe you should eat a salad' He made me give up Waddles and I was so scared of him I did." Stan just stared at his great niece.  
"He would beat me if I wasn't perfect, if I did one tiny things, he would gag me so I couldn't scream and that's not even the worst of it. I was pregnant dad, key word is was and the worst part is I can't help but feel relieved. The baby would've just been a tool in a toxic relationship."

Her mother had begun crying at this point.  
"You know the only and I mean only reason I actually stood up to him was because he threatened Dipper" Dipper stared at her, he never knew that. Mabel began hyperventilating and fell against the wall. Her father moved forward but Dipper put a hand on his chest  
"You dare touch her" he snarled, he looked to Stan who put a hand on his nephews chest. Dipper Walked over to Mabel and kneeled in front of her.  
"Hey Mabel, its okay, just focus on my voice okay?" after a while Mabel calmed down, she just cried into Dippers shoulder. Her father made a move to help her.  
"Just go, you're not my father, not anymore!" Mabel screamed. She looked to Stan who gladly grabbed his nephew by the scruff of his neck and threw him outside. Dipper picked Mabel up bridal style and took her upstairs. He laid her down on her bed and turned to Waddles.  
"You look after her" the pig seemed to understand and sat next to Mabel.

When he got downstairs he saw his mother sat across form Stan.  
"If you're going to react like dad you may as well leave, you two maybe my parents but she's my sister and I won't let her get hurt again" his mother just shook her head.  
"I don't know what your dad was thinking but whether or not I want to believe it Mabel is hurting and as a mother I can't just sit back. Which is why I'm also worried about you, how are you dipper?" he teen shrugged.  
"I just… I let him in mum and now she's broken… it may sound selfish but I just want my sister back" Stan patted him on the back,  
"It's not selfish kid, I think that's what we all want. Now if you excuse me I'm going to check on Mabel." When he left Dipper turned to his mother.  
"Why couldn't I see she was hurting?" his mother said nothing, choosing to let Dipper ramble.  
"I let her down Ma… I just she's my twin sister, my best friend and she played me" at that he broke down in her arms.  
"It's not your fault" his mother told him, yet he couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe he could've prevented it.


	9. Part 8

Mabel was not in the mood to deal with her mother, so when she came down downstairs she ignore her and grabbed some food. Grunkle Stan looked between the two.  
"Mabel, don't forget we have a meeting with the lawyer at one" Mabel nodded. Stan had gotten the best lawyer he could afford, he was surprisingly decent and knew how to act in a way that didn't make Mabel feel pressured. The case had been going surprisingly well, sure Shawn had been released on bail but he had to stay away from Mabel and had a police escort following him around everywhere and an ankle bracelet. Sure it may seem excessive but her lawyer had put across that he had in affect killed a baby and was a danger to Mabel's life.

Her mother looked at Mabel  
"Uh... honey I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch with me before the meeting with your lawyer?" Mabel shrugged. She didn't really want to go, she didn't really trust her parents right now. She looked to Dipper  
"It's your decision" he stated. She looked down  
"Uh… I suppose…. Just don't do what dad did… please?" she stated it like a question and her mother felt her heart plummet. Nether the less she nodded.

So that was how Mabel found herself in town with her mother, eating popcorn. The silence was thickening but Mabel couldn't make herself talk, she just felt scared.  
"I'm sorry about your father" her mother said, Mabel shrugged.  
"I'm sorry we didn't come earlier and I'm sorry we weren't there for you" Mabel dropped her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry I lashed out at you and dad" Mabel apologised. Her mum laughed  
"There's no need to be sorry, your father was being aggressive in a tender situation. He probably deserved it."

Her mother held out a sweater  
"Dipper mentioned that you didn't wear these anymore."  
"Shawn said they were stupid and childish" she felt her mum flinch.  
"Well he's not here and the people that care about you don't think it's childish" she handed Mabel the sweater. The pink one with a shooting star on the front. She let the fabric run through her fingers, it felt foreign and she didn't like the feeling, slowly she slipped it on, it was a little short but she marvelled at the fact that putting on this simple piece of clothing made her feel safe. Her Mum chuckled  
"See, good as new" Mabel hugged the older woman.  
"Will everything be okay?" her mum's breathe hitched  
"I hope so Baby I really do."


	10. Part 9

When Mabel got home she sat on the couch outside. The lawyer had made it all seem so simple, with her testimony and the hospital reports there was absolutely no way Shawn would avoid jail time. She didn't know if she could do it though, she had loved Shawn at one point, could she really send him to jail.

Dipper and Stan sat next to her, they sat in silence until she spoke up.  
"I loved him once, he was my reason for getting up in the morning, the reason I smiled at texts on my phone. He made me feel special, like I was the only girl he had eyes for. I know he doesn't feel like now and neither do I but is it really right for me to send him to jail because he got mad?." Stan tensed. Dipper grabbed Mabel's hands and looked her in the eyes.  
"I don't know if he loved you Mabel, I wish I did because then I can tell you that he had fallen for you but I don't know. What I do know is that Shawn belittled and humiliated you to the point where living no longer seemed like an option. You lived through it thank god but that still doesn't stop the fact that you tried. This idiot made you hate yourself, whether you love him or not. If you let him go you'll hate yourself. If you let him go who's to say he wouldn't do it again?"

Stan said nothing as a silent tension fell upon the three, finally he got up and cracked his back.  
"Listen kid, I thought the worst day of my life was when my brother fell through that blasted portal. I thought that day would stick with me and I'd never get over it. I saved him and gradually learned to forgive myself but that day… that day was nothing compared to the call. It was a normal day, I was conning some tourists when the hospital rang. Dipper convinced them I was your guardian. They wouldn't tell me what had happened. I swear kid my heart stopped when I saw the tubes in and out of you, the way Dipper was sat on a bench crying his eyes out. I thought you were dead, I honest to god thought you were dead. They were screaming and yelling and ripping your clothes off before rushing you to the ER. I just… I thought you were dead Mabel and I couldn't function…. _I couldn't breathe._ I just clung onto Dipper, I just god Mabel. You may not want to put him away but you have to because I do not want to wake up and this time you're dead… I wouldn't get through that and neither would Dipper."  
Mabel had tears in her eyes by the time he was done, she didn't realise how bad this was affecting her grunkle, and she just assumed he was angry but she had broken him. _She had broken him._ It was then that she made her decision  
"I'll do it, I'll send that bastard down"


	11. Part 10

The court date was set for the first of September, Mabel had chosen to face him and put him down. After her Grunkle Stan's speech she realised that what he did didn't only affect her and to be honest she didn't want Stan to go to jail for murder. Yet as much as she knew she was doing the right thing she felt sick, she loved this man. It was stupid and erratic because this man clearly didn't love her but all she could think about was how he captivated her. He loved her at some point right? When she told the counsellor the woman said some cryptic Mojo  
"We accept the love we think we deserve" whatever the hell that meant. Then if that wasn't enough she saw her father in town and had a panic attack. Again! God only knows how she'll hold up in court, on the Brightside at least she knew that her mother was on her side.

September seemed so far away, like a distant memory but it soon came crashing down on her. So on September first she found her sat in a courtroom wondering how it all went so wrong. She was sat in the witness stand, trying to avoid Shawn's eyes. It had been nearly three months since she last saw him, the cut on his head was healed but he looked haggard and worn and she hated herself for feeling sympathetic for him.

First the court read out why they were there, them her lawyer provided the evidence and Shawn was called up to the stand.  
"Mister Wood, you met Mabel Pines when you were sixteen correct?" her lawyer asked. Shawn leant towards the microphone  
"Miss Pines was fourteen correct?"  
"Correct" Shawn answered. The jury shuffled. Her lawyer smiled  
"Some would say fourteen year olds are impressionable, according to Miss Pines you were her first long term boyfriend and as such she may feel indebted to you since you gave her a taste of a relationship" Shawn shuffled uncomftable.  
"I never pressured or made Mabel fee indebted." Her lawyer clicked his tongue and smiled.  
"Mister Wood are you aware the legal age to have sex in America is eighteen?"  
"No I was not aware of that, I thought it was lowered to sixteen" he said. To be fair Mabel thought that too.  
"That maybe so Mister wood but according to this DNA test which proves you and Miss Pines had sex. This piece of evidence proves that you, unknowingly as you suggest had sex with a minor." The crowd gasped and before Shawn could defend himself her lawyer pulled out a DNA test that was conducted on Mabel to show that she and Shawn had had sex.  
"I submit this evidence to the court which proves that Mr Wood had sex with a minor." Shawn's lawyer stood up.  
"Objection, what does this have to do with anything!" her lawyer smiled at his.  
"This proves, without conviction that your client had sex with the witness and a sworn statement from the witness that she on more than one occasion told Mister Wood to stop. Therefore proving that not only did your client have sex with a minor but said minor didn't give verbal consent to do so, therefore proving that your client raped the witness." The judge banged his gravel  
"Order, order in the court!" he shouted as the jury began to talk. After her lawyer showed the evidence to the crowd he turned to the judge.  
"That will be all your honour." Mabel grinned, the tables had completely turned now, and she never knew he could get in more trouble for sleeping with her.

It took five days for Mabel to be called to the stand and she felt herself shaking as she sat in the box. She made the oath and the lawyer began talking.  
"Miss Pines you are here today to prove that my client abused you sexually and physically correct?"  
"Yes sir" she said timidly.  
"You have said here, in a sworn witness statement that you told him to stop numerous times" Mabel nodded. The lawyer looked down before asking  
"You never stated you said no every time, so therefore doesn't that sometimes it was consensual?" Mabel looked stunned for a moment.  
"Well sometimes I couldn't say no"  
"Why?"  
"After he beat me he would tell me that he wanted me, if I ever refused he would beat me and then you know with me anyway. Sometimes he would cuff me so I couldn't fight back…." She felt herself get dizzy as the lawyer kept on attacking her, poking at her wounds. God he was as bad as Shawn, eventually she started to feel slightly dizzy. Her lawyer stood up  
"Your honour maybe we should break for lunch?" the judge looked at him incredulously before looking to Mabel and realising she was on the verge of a panic attack.  
"Court will break for lunch, we will reconcile at two pm sharp" The jury walked out of the side doors and an officer took Shawn down to the holding cells. Mabel sat still though, she just stared ahead. The judge turned to her  
"Miss pines?" he asked softly. Mabel shook her head  
"Urm… yeah?"  
"We've taken a break for lunch and your family are waiting for you" Mabel gulped  
"Urm right… thank you!" and then she jumped out the box and ran outside, sliding to the floor, breathing happily. She thought this would be easy, maybe not.


	12. Part 11

Mabel sat across from her lawyer, shuddering. He had told her Shawn's game plan. Make it look like a gigantic lie. She didn't really know how to feel, this was the reason she was scared to tell people anyway. So as she walked down to the courtroom she hung her head, which was a mistake when someone ran into her. She looked up to see Adam, Shawn little brother. The thirteen year old just stared at her  
"Uh… hey?" Mabel said, what could she say to him she was sending his brother to prison.  
"Uh… look Mabel I wannna say you're being a bitch which is why all this can't be happening but that wold be lie. I know what he did to you, I refuse to accept it but I know he did it... so uh sorry?" and then the thirteen year old turned on his heel and left, leaving Mabel feeling drained.

For the rest of the day she sat off to the side, she was only brought on once to swear under oath that everything she had written was true before leaving to sit away from the action. Her doctor was interrogated as was the police team that were sent to Shawn's house and the man that took her statement. All in all Mabel felt exhausted, physically and mentally. After all of this it better be worth it.

It had been nine weeks since the case had begun and she was sat at home when a knock came at the door. She found her father stood there, she began shaking slightly. She was alone for the first time in months and he was here!.  
"Uh… please may I come in?" he asked timidly.  
"Uh… I don't think that's such a good idea, we can sit on the couch though" so she followed him to the sofa that sat outside. She didn't know why she didn't just tell him to get lost but she was sick of opposing forces in her life, she needed her father.

He was the first to speak  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lashed out. It was wrong but I just… I didn't want to believe I could have got it so wrong. I thought you'd marry this guy one day Mabel and I didn't want to believe that I let someone in that could destroy you. I'm just… sorry" Mabel looked him in the eyes. He looked really truly apologetic and she felt the fight leave her.  
"Okay… I won't forgive you for what you said but I'll start letting you in. I just… you said it wasn't rape." Her dad nodded  
"Well I had to prove it was in court today, I had to say how he held me down, how I screamed for him to stop but he wouldn't and how he wouldn't let me leave because grunkle Stan would no. I had to tell them how I was pregnant and I didn't know because he swore he always used protection. I had to stop from throwing up when he admitted that he hadn't the last time because it all happened inside of me. I had to depict how I lost a child that I never even had chance to love." She had a tear running down her face.  
"The worst part is I would have kept the baby, I may have given him or her up for adoption but I couldn't abort the baby. I would become a killer then." Her dad pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm so sorry Mabel." She sniffled  
"Not as sorry as he'll be I'm going to send that bastard down dad, he killed our child and I need justice" and it was in the moment that Mabel fully accepted the fact that her child had died. She had never felt so much hate for Shawn than in that moment. Not only had he taken away her dignity and self-worth he had taken away the thing that she always wanted when she was older. The chance to be a mother.


	13. part 12

**A/N I really have no idea how laws work so just pretend.**

 **Eevee (guest review) you have actually made my day with your review so thank you so so much and I think you're amazing too.**

Mabel stood in court once again as they asked question after question. She answered every one of them including.  
"Do you love this man?"  
"I used to"  
"What changed?"  
"He killed my unborn child" and then some. She sat through people thinking she was either a slut or a saint, she sat through the tense dinners that were becoming a thing between her father, dipper and Stan. She sat through Dippers encouraging words and Stan's grunts of advice. She sat in the witness box as well on the last day of court her beloved boyfriend was convicted.  
"Do you the jury find the defendant guilty?" the judge asked them. A man in a blue suit stood up.  
"We find the defendant guilty of rape, sex with a minor, creating grievously bodily harm with intent and attack with a weapon. We however do not find the defendant guilty of involuntary manslaughter."  
Shawn slumped, they knew that the intent to grievously bodily harm could possibly cause life in prison.

"Mister Wood I sentence you to at least ninety years in prison with the chance of parole" Mabel felt herself gasp, he may have a chance to get out but that would be years to come and she could finally be free!. She ran up to Dipper and pulled him into a massive hug.  
"I'm free bro-bro!" he laughed at her  
"That you are sis."  
"You may be free but you've just handed my son his death sentence" Mabel turned around to find Miss Wood stood behind her.  
"You're nothing but a compulsive liar" Mabel took a minuet to breathe before answering the distraught woman.  
"Miss Woods I am much more than what you suggest, I all I wanted is justice for me and my family, obviously the court agrees and I'm sorry that due to me you will be without your son but I will never be sorry for his detainment. He deserved it" and then Mabel grabbed her brothers hand before pulling him out of the courthouse.

For the rest of the week her family rejoiced but Mabel mourned, sure he was behind bars but what did Mabel have?. She had no job, her family were still angry with her father and she still felt no safer. He couldn't get to her from behind bars but mentally he was always there, plaguing her dreams. Not only that but she had lost a child that she could never properly mourn. Maybe that's why she decided to do it, maybe that's why she had to.

Her and her entire family stood around a circle of white stones, inside was a stuffed animal toy and a picture of Mabel and Dipper. She wanted to feel like her child got to know them. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, Dipper brought her into a hug.  
"It can only go up from here" he said, kissing her forehead. Maybe he was right, Shawn was behind bars, she was safe and the Gravity Falls museum of art had offered her an internship. Life looked like it was finally falling the way Mabel wanted it to.

So you may be wondering who this girl is, who overcame her fears and stood up to the monster that kept her close to his chest for so long.

Her name is Mabel Pines and she is a survivor of Domestic Abuse.


	14. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
